


It's... Something

by thunderingskies



Series: I beg your pardon but this is my secret garden [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Hip hop au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first time that they meet, Oikawa is struck by Iwaizumi.</p><p>The way he carries himself and owns the stage; his music, his <i>sound</i> - he can't put his finger on what exactly it is, but there is something so interesting, so enticing about him - he wants to get to know him. Little does he know just what he's getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's... Something

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [Amalas](http://amalasdraws.tumblr.com/) for her Hip Hop AU! I highly recommend that you read all of her comics, they're absolutely wonderful! This fic in particular focuses on Iwaizumi and Oikawa's first meeting, which you can find [here](http://amalasdraws.tumblr.com/post/141703287843/hip-hop-au-tooru-remembers-how-he-first-met-iwa), but I definitely recommend starting from the beginning.

Oikawa sighs, running his hands through his hair.

He’s exhausted - when was the last time he slept again? Has it just been a day? Maybe two?

He’s been working his ass off lately. Every spare moment has been dedicated to working on his newest mix. He’s adjusted each and every component of it; he’s a meticulous DJ, after all. He wants it to be perfect but there’s just _something_ that he still isn’t satisfied with.

His laptop has pretty much become an extension of his body at this point and he’s ready to take a step away.

It’s not like he’s under pressure to finish it or anything - he has another week before his next gig - but Oikawa pushes himself. As always, he wants to do better because he _knows_ that he can.

He blinks heavily; his apartment is dimly lit. He’s been at it for hours, so the sun has long since gone down, the light from his laptop brightening up the kitchen.

So he stands, stretching out his legs; he feels a little stiff and his stomach growls immediately.

Food or shower. Shower or food?

His stomach growls again and food wins in a landslide.

He digs around in his fridge for something to eat. All he finds are odds and ends - he keeps putting off buying more groceries - so all he ends up scrounging up is enough to make a pretty pathetic-looking sandwich with the last bit of mayonnaise and some squishy vegetables, but it fills the void for now.

The sandwich disappears quickly and he takes a moment to check his phone, checking through text messages when he notices one from Kuroo-

_Ah, shit._

He’d almost forgotten that Kuroo asked him to come out and meet him tonight. It wasn’t unusual for his friend to invite him out, but there was apparently some rapper that he needed to meet and hear on stage. That alone interested Oikawa; Kuroo liked a lot of music, sure, but for him to go out of his way to make sure that Oikawa met him said that he was in for a treat.

 _Well,_ Oikawa decides, heading to his bathroom to get ready, _I think I’ve earned myself a beer anyway._

* * *

By the time that Oikawa steps into the bar, freshly showered and feeling awake, Kuroo’s waiting for him at the bar with a beer. Oikawa accepts it with a grateful hello.

“Tetsu-chan!” He grins, sipping at his drink. “Thanks!”

“You’re late,” Kuroo quips, “Trust me, you don’t wanna miss this.”

The bar is busy. It’s a popular spot, for sure, but there’s a certain buzz about the rappers hitting the stage tonight.

Oikawa leans himself against the bar, watching. His eyes sweep across the crowd, settling in at the stage on the other side of the room. It’s not a huge performance stage by any means, but it’s one of the biggest and most popular bars in town. People are drinking and laughing, their attention drawn towards the stage as the lights dim, and a figure steps out into the light.

The music is loud, thumping; Oikawa can feel it in his bones, just the way that he likes it. There’s something so relaxing, so addicting, so infinitely mind-numbing about a deep, steady beat.

It’s just what he needs, he figures, as he makes himself comfortable.

The music isn’t bad, but it’s nothing too special either.

The rappers hit the stage one after another. There are a total of five going on tonight, which is a bit more than usual. Maybe that’s why there’s such a big crowd. Oikawa’s stomach twists a bit in anticipation, but the alcohol does a good job in calming his anxious nerves.

They’re drawing closer and closer to the last performer for the night and Kuroo just keeps shaking his head, whispering, “No, this isn’t him.”

Oikawa huffs petulantly; he finishes his beer, and gets both of them another.

As he turns back to the stage, he glances at Kuroo before back to the guy. “So is this the guy that you wanted me to meet? Iwaizumi Hajime?”

Kuroo shushes him. “Just watch, listen and enjoy. You’ll like it!”

So he does.

Oikawa studies the figure on stage - Iwaizumi, he reminds himself - with interest. He looks about the same height as him, although Iwaizumi definitely looks a bit bulkier. He’s dressed simply, wearing a baggy black hoodie and some jeans, but that doesn’t deter Oikawa from watching.

Iwaizumi takes a moment to steady himself and breathe in deep.

And then it starts.

Oikawa’s breath catches in his lungs as the beat drops, music hitting his ears.

It’s _mesmerizing_.

Iwaizumi owns the stage.

Everything about him commands attention - he carries himself with confidence. He grips the mic tightly, moving around the stage.

That _sound_ \- Oikawa wants to record it, he wants to listen to it again and again, picking and choosing parts, mixing and splicing, he does not want the sound to end-

It’s interesting, really- he came here to relax, to unwind, to not think about working, but here he is, listening to Iwaizumi’s music makes him _want_ to make more music.

He feels inspired, motivated.

_Wow, he is good! Tetsu-chan was right!_

God, he needs to meet this guy.

It’s a conflicting feeling - he doesn’t want to stop hearing the sound of his voice and the steady beat thumping behind it, but he also needs to _know_ him. He doesn’t know why yet, he just knows that he needs to.

He lets his eyes slip closed, just listening. Feeling. He can feel the heavy beat in his chest, thumping louder than his heart.

The lyrics… there’s a certain honesty behind his words that feels… open. Almost vulnerable but not quite. It’s just… sincere, in a way that you don’t always find in music.

Oikawa doesn’t register his heart beating again until his last song is over and Iwaizumi has left the stage.

“Well?” Kuroo grins, turning to Oikawa.

“You were definitely right, Tetsu-chan!”

* * *

After the show, the bar relaxes; Kuroo gets them each another fresh beer, along with one for Iwaizumi.

Oikawa drinks it, a little bit nervous for some reason. No, not nervous - excited, maybe?

He doesn’t really get any time to think about it, though.

The star of the show shows up moments later, having changed into fresh clothes. Oikawa watches him walk over, carrying himself casually.

“There he is! The star of the evening! Dude, your fucking show was dope!” Kuroo hollers, grinning proudly. “So good!”

Iwaizumi laughs and Kuroo throws his arm around his shoulder, passing him a beer.

“Hey, I want you to meet a good friend of mine. Remember that DJ I told you about?” Kuroo grins, turning to gesture at him, “Oikawa Tooru.”

“Hey!” Oikawa grins, flashing him a smile. He’s pleased when Iwaizumi gives him one in return; it feels nice to have it directed at him.

Iwaizumi extends a hand which Oikawa eagerly shakes. “Hey, nice to finally meet you. I’ve already heard lots ‘bout you!”

“Only good things, I hope!” Oikawa laughs, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Just like that, they fall into easy conversation. There’s no tension, no awkwardness - Iwaizumi is easy to talk to, easy to be around.

They get along famously. Telling jokes, sharing stories - it feels like they’ve been friends for ages. Like they were _meant_ to be friends.

They stand close, Oikawa listening intently when Iwaizumi talks. They share beers, and then another. It’s just what he needs to relax but at the same time, it’s more than that.

He finds himself drawn to Iwaizumi. He wants to be near him; enjoys it, even.

They talk about his music. Oikawa scratches the back of his neck, thinking back to Iwaizumi’s show. “Your show was good, you know, but I think that it could be better,” he admits.

Iwaizumi lifts a brow curiously, nodding to show that he’s listening.

“Your DJ, I mean. He didn’t really do your sound justice.” Oikawa shrugs his shoulders a bit. “I don’t know if you two haven’t worked together for very long or what it was, but it just sounded like it could have been better, you know?”

He gets a shrug in response; Iwaizumi sips at his beer, changing the subject.

Oikawa finds it easy to open up around him; he talks incessantly, pouting when Kuroo chides him for being annoying and grinning proudly when Hajime tells him he doesn’t mind.

He doesn’t really notice what he’s doing while standing close to Iwaizumi. It’s a sort of admiration, perhaps? He isn’t totally sure, but it just feels natural to put an arm on Iwaizumi’s shoulder while leaning in to share some a story.

That’s how it starts - their friendship, or whatever you want to call it. Naturally.

* * *

Somehow one hour bleeds into two, which turns into three.

He doesn’t realize it’s happening as he’s enjoying himself, talking easily with Iwaizumi and Kuroo. He’s lost count of the beers shared by this point.

By the time Oikawa grabs his coat, he’s in desperate need of some fresh, cold air to drag himself out of the alcohol haze, so he steps out of the bar. He walks down the sidewalk, ready to head out, when he looks up and spots Iwaizumi.

“Oh, Iwa-chan, I didn’t think you’d be a smoker,” he says, watching as Iwaizumi plucks a cigarette from his pack. Iwaizumi balances it between his lips, chuckling softly.

“On occasion.”

“Mind if I sit down?”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi shrugs. He digs around in his pocket for his lighter.

Out here Oikawa is able to see him more clearly; he looks good, albeit a little bit tired. Oikawa notices that the cuffs of his sweatshirt are frayed. He sits down next to him, letting out a loud breath of air.

“So, Iwa-chan-”

“I see you’re going to stick with the stupid _chan_.”

Oikawa laughs before continuing. “You know, you really have an interesting way with words. Your lyrics really spoke to me - you’re a storyteller, Iwa-chan.” He turns, looking out into the night sky. If he really focuses, he can see a few stars off in the distance, where they’re not dimmed by the city lights. “I almost feel like I know you.”

Iwaizumi shrugs, lighting his cigarette and taking a few short puffs. “Don’t read too much into it. They’re just songs.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t say that!” Oikawa turns, expressing open, taking Iwaizumi off guard. “There’s a sort of honesty to your songs that can’t be faked. People can relate to them.” He pauses, catching Iwaizumi looking at him strangely, an eyebrow raised in what might be confusion. So he backpedals quickly, worried he might have overstepped. “What I said earlier about your DJ-”

“No worries, you’re not wrong.” Iwaizumi chuckles. “I’m just surprised you picked up on it after only seeing me on stage once.”

Oikawa smiles, dumbly; he feels warm and light, in an unexplainable sort of way, being praised like that. He fiddles with his fingers, gaze flicking up to Iwaizumi’s face.

“Yeah… you’re really something, Oikawa Tooru.” Iwaizumi brings his cigarette to his lips; he takes a long, slow drag, blowing out smoke casually.

“Something? Uh, is this something good or something bad?” Oikawa tilts his head to the side curiously, smirk gracing his lips.

Iwaizumi just laughs. “It’s... something.” He smiles, taking one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it down to the ground. He steps on it with his heel, effectively burning out any residual heat left.

“Come on; cigarette’s done, beer’s empty. Let’s go back inside.” Iwaizumi stands up, looking down at him - waiting for him.

Oikawa smiles, nodding.

He doesn’t know why yet, but he wants to follow Iwaizumi. He wants to be close to him, and get to know him.

Little does he know the very tumultuous ride he’s signing on for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts - there's a very good chance I'll turn this into a series, and write more installments for different moments in this AU :)


End file.
